


I'm On My Way

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Missing scenes from 10/11/16 episodes...Aaron calls Robert from the hospital to let him know Vic's been hurt.





	

Robert was stood in the back room of the Woolpack, leant on the table as he chided Diane for her vigilante protest up at Home Farm.

"I know you want Andy back" he told her quietly "I do to, and I've been doing all I can-"  
"You should have told me sooner" the woman cut in shortly 

"I didn't want to worry you!" Robert defended, brushing his jaw with his fingertips as he felt his phone begin to vibrate.

He excused himself from the small group gathered in the living room, and ducked out the back, bringing his mobile up to his ear as he shut the door behind him.

"Aaron?" he answered, unable to stop the smile creeping over his face as he heard his fiance's voice.

_ "Don't panic" _ .

Robert's face fell, and adjusting his stance, he said "You know most people follow that up with a damn good reason before the other person starts to freak out."

_ "We're at the hospital." _

Instantly Robert felt his skin prickle as he gripped his phone tighter. Who was 'we'? As far as the man knew, Chas was out behind the bar and Liv was round Gabby's for the day doing a project for school.

"I'm gonna need more than that Aaron" the blonde said exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair.

_ "There was some sort of commotion with the boys up at the farm, Vic tried to stop them and got knocked down." _

Robert faltered slightly, turning back to the door leading to the back room, he didn't want Diane to find this out, she was stressed enough. "I'm on my way" he said quickly, hanging up before hurrying back to his family.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, some sort of issue with a client that I need to deal with" the blonde lied easily as he swept his keys off the table.

Diane got to her feet, shrugging off the hand Doug placed on her arm to restrain her

"What are we going to do about Chrissie?" she asked impatiently.

Robert took hold of his stepmother's shoulders and looked her in the eye "She'll get what's coming to her, they all will" he promised, blurting out his goodbye's before heading for the car.

* * *

 

Aaron was sat in the corridor with Finn, scuffing his shoes on the ground in an attempt to fill the void of boredom.

"So do your brothers know you've been visiting matey in there?" the man questioned, nodding his head down the corridor.

"His name's Kasim" Finn replied, muttering "But no, nobody knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."

He made a point of turning and looking at Aaron who raised his hands in surrender, getting to his feet as Robert burst through the double doors.

"Where is she?" the blonde questioned, looking around them as if Victoria would suddenly pop up somewhere.

"She's having an X-Ray, Adam's with her" Aaron explained, leading his partner to the row of chairs.  
"An X-Ray" Robert repeated "What does she need an X-Ray for?"

Finn cleared his throat, attracting the man's attention "They think it’s her ribs" he offered, bowing his head and directing his gaze at the floor.

Robert turned to Aaron "What the hell happened?" he demanded "She was supposed to be at work today."

Aaron shared a look with Finn, that didn't go unnoticed by an irate Robert.

"Will one of you start talking, please?" his frustration beginning to overwhelm him.

"Ross came onto Vic" Finn blurted, massaging the bridge of his nose.  
"He did _what_?" Robert growled  
"He only did it to get a rise out of Adam" Aaron tried to soothe his fiance.

Robert swivelled in his seat until his body was facing Aaron "Well it clearly worked didn't it? And now Vic's the one paying for their immaturity!"  
"Rob, she's okay!" Aaron sighed, grasping the blonde's hands "It was just a knock, that's all."

As they were arguing, the doors at the end of the hall opened and the young couple emerged. Victoria was walking gingerly, hands hovering protectively by her ribs as Adam followed her, looking decidedly pale.

"Vic"

The woman looked up, surprised to see her brother there. She turned to Aaron accusingly and the man winced "Sorry, I...I'm rubbish at hiding stuff from him."

Robert brushed a loose strand of hair behind his sister's ear before cupping her face, studying it carefully "You alright?" he asked softly.  
"Broken rib, that's all, it'll heal in time" she dismissed, taking a step back and turning to Finn "Can I have a word?"

The young man looked confused but nodded, following her off into a separate corridor, leaving Robert feeling hurt. He masked this of course, and rounded on Adam.

"Next time you want a punch-up with your brother, leave Vic out of it" he ordered.  
"It was an accident" the man mumbled, still looking dazed as he stared after his wife and brother.

Aaron reached out and shoved him gently "You alright mate?"  
"Not really" Adam sighed "Can I have a word?"

Aaron looked over at Robert who rolled his eyes and shrugged, returning to his seat with a huff of frustration. His fiance squeezed his hand before heading off in the opposite direction with Adam.

Once they'd gone, the blonde looked around the empty seats and sighed, pulling out his phone, intending to fire off some emails as he waited. Instead he rose to his feet and took off back towards the carpark in silence.

* * *

 

Robert found Ross up at Butler's, perched on a hay bale nursing a cup of tea.

"Good to see you working hard for your Dad" the blonde drawled, halting in the doorway of the barn  
"Do one will ya" Ross growled, sliding to his feet and shoving his mug down on the side.

"Funny, I think that's what my sister told you, wasn't it?"

Ross paused for a split second before fixing a sickening smirk on his face, looking up at Robert "Told you how she came onto me?"

Robert took a step forward "You and I both know she wouldn't come near you, so what? Did you force yourself on her?"

The dark haired man folded his arms and leant back against the barn door "She was gagging for it mate, reckon I gave Adam a right run for his money."

That was enough for Robert, who sprung forward and decked the man, sending him sprawling on the ground with a single punch to the jaw. "Don't you ever talk about my sister like that!" he growled, fists still clenched "You planned all of this. Well let me tell you  _ mate _ , next time you want to settle your conscience with a pathetic brawl, I strongly suggest you stay the hell away from Victoria."

With that, Robert turned on his heel and stalked back to his car, still shaking with anger as he slammed the door and sped off down the back roads.  
Aaron was waiting back at the pub for Robert, frowning anxiously at his phone as he sat sipping at a can of beer on the sofa.

"Everyone done with their cozy little chats now?" the blonde grumbled, shrugging off his jacket as he headed to the fridge for a beer of his own.

"Where have you been? You weren't there when I got back."

Robert took a long sip of his drink and wiped his mouth, a faraway look in his eyes. As he clutched the can, Aaron caught sight of the raw redness on his knuckles and he sighed.

"You went to see Ross didn't you?"

Robert simply looked at his fiance "Can you blame me?"

"It's been dealt with, Vic's fine, Adam's taken her home, gonna spoil her rotten for the next couple of days."

Aaron stared imploringly at the blonde who replied with a short "Good" as he took another gulp of beer.

“Robert-”  
“-what did Adam want then?”

Aaron shrunk back against the sofa cushions and directed his gaze away from his partner “I can’t tell you” he muttered, knowing that the blonde would kick off.

“You can’t tell me” Robert repeated with a laugh “Not at all suspicious Aaron”  
“Please can we not do this, it’s nothing bad, it’s just...Adam’s business.”

Robert crushed his now empty can in his clenched fist and dropped it in the bin, keeping his eyes down as he spoke. “I thought we weren’t gonna hide stuff from each other anymore.”

Aaron winced, he knew Robert was right but how was the man supposed to tell his fiance about Vic’s pregnancy scare.

“If you really want to know, then go and see Adam-”  
“-so what? So he can lie for you?”  
“What exactly are you trying to accuse me of here Rob?”

Aaron’s voice had hardened as he glared up at the blonde. Both men had clenched fists and furrowed brows as they stared each other down.

The tension was broken by the back room door swinging open as Victoria barged her way in.

“You complete and utter prat!” she snapped, whacking her brother on the arm, before doubling over and clutching her side.

“Vic!” Robert held her upright, all traces of anger gone as he led her to the sofa. Aaron scooted along to make room for her, but ultimately decided to back away into the kitchen to escape the woman’s fury.

“Get off me” she batted Robert away, leaning back with a sigh “Pete called Adam, wanted to know why he’d gone back for round 2 with Ross...only, Adam didn’t did he Rob?”

Robert scowled briefly “He was asking for it”  
“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me!”  
“No, you don’t need me for anything do you!”

The room fell silent, the look of anger on Victoria’s face replaced with surprise. Aaron hovered by the sink waiting for the kettle to boil, he closed his eyes and winced, wishing his fiance wasn’t always so hot-headed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Victoria asked eventually  
“At the hospital you practically pushed me away, I came for you! To make sure you were okay! And you couldn’t care less.”

Robert stumbled backwards into one of the chairs and rested his face in his hands.

“Of course I care” his sister began softly “And...I do need you Rob, I was just scared.”

Her brother slowly raised his head, frowning at her “Scared of what, you said you were okay, that you’d been given the all clear.”

Victoria looked over at Aaron. Adam had told her he knew and she was unsure as to whether or not he would have shared his new information with Robert.

The woman took a deep breath, sliding forward on the sofa so she could take her brother’s hands.

“Don’t panic” she warned.

“Where have I heard that before” he muttered, glancing at Aaron, who busied himself pouring tea to avoid the gaze.

“I thought...maybe, I thought I was pregnant” Victoria explained, feeling Robert’s grip on her hands tighten.

“What?” he choked out “You’re-”  
“I’m not” she interrupted quickly “The test was negative.”

Robert shook his head, dazed as he turned to Aaron “That’s why Adam dragged you off?”

“I told you it wasn’t my business to tell you” the man shrugged, handing over a mug of tea to the siblings.

“And that’s why you wanted Finn on his own?”

Victoria nodded, taking a long sip of her drink.

Robert ran a hand over his face, feeling Aaron gently rub his shoulders “And nobody else knows?”

“I was gonna do a test tonight, with Adam, had the evening off and everything...guess this has saved me the bother.” she let out a chuckle, but Robert wasn’t laughing.

“If you were” he nodded at her stomach “That stupid fall could have really hurt the baby.”

Victoria looked down sadly “There is no baby Rob, so can we please not talk about it?”

The man looked surprised but nodded, drumming his fingers on his mug as he held it in his hands.

“So where’s Adam?”  
“Up at the farm” Victoria sighed “I told him to get back to work, calm Pete down.”

Robert nodded, glancing down at his knuckles.  
“You should ice that” Aaron told him quietly, taking his fiance’s hand.  
“It’s fine” he dismissed, putting down his drink so he could hold Aaron’s other hand “I’m sorry” he whispered.

Victoria raised an eyebrow but leant back into to the sofa to let them have their moment.

“Forget it” Aaron smiled “I have...just, don’t go round beating anyone else up?”  
“Even if they do deserve it” Victoria snorted, looking at the pair over the rim of her mug.

As the group fell silent Chas’ voice drifted through from the bar, calling for Aaron. He sighed and turned to Vic with a playful smile.

“Can I trust you not to batter him anymore if I pop out? I kinda like him in one piece.”

Robert laughed and shook his head, raising an eyebrow at Victoria who nodded “I’m sure I can restrain myself” she joked, smirking at her brother as Aaron left the room.

After a few moments of silence Robert cleared his throat “So what’s the chance of you hitting me again if I try to hug you?” he questioned.

His sister smiled softly and extended her arms “I thought you’d never ask.”

Robert cleared the space between them in moments, wrapping Victoria carefully in his arms to avoid her ribs.

“I’m sorry I went off on one at Ross, I just think he’s scum. Coming onto a married woman? His sister-in-law no less, I mean what was he thinking?”

Victoria sighed, her head propped up on his shoulder “He doesn’t think, it’s Ross. He does what he wants to get a reaction from people, and then relishes in the aftermath.”

The siblings sat together for a while longer in silence until Robert spoke again. “You wanted to be pregnant didn’t you?”

“Yes” Victoria wasn’t going to bother lying “But there’s no point thinking about it now.”

“Why not?” Robert pushed “If you want a baby Vic...you can still try”  
“You’re encouraging me to have sex now?” she teased  
“Trying not to think of that aspect thanks” Robert wrinkled his nose.

Victoria shook her head “Adam isn’t ready, he practically started dancing when the nurse told us the test was negative”

“Does he know you were disappointed?”  
“Not...entirely.”

Robert turned to his sister, looking her dead in the eye to get her attention “Vic, he’s not gonna know these things if you don’t tell him.”

“He’s got enough on his mind right now” she dismissed.

“That’s not the point, look, go up to Butler’s and tell him how you feel, the worst that can happen is he’ll tell you he’s not ready.”

Victoria bit down on her bottom lip, brown eyes clouding with tears “But if he’s not...How long will I have to wait Rob?” she whispered.

He smiled at her softly, tucking her hair behind her ear “Only he can answer that question little sister, you never know, he might surprise you.”

Victoria tilted her head, deliberating whether or not to take her brother’s advice “I could do without bumping into Ross up there again” she muttered.

“Want me to come?” Robert smirked, kissing his bruised knuckles.

Victoria shoved him, wincing in pain as she got to her feet “I’ll go” she nodded “You’re right, it’s worth a shot.”

Robert grinned “I’m always right” he boasted “Just...watch yourself with those ribs alright? And if you have any problems, call me?”

The woman laughed at him but nodded “Yes I will call you” she agreed “Thanks Rob.”

He kissed the top of her head and she made her way back through to the pub. Aaron wandered back in not long after and glanced around the room.

“Well glad to see there’s not much damage done” he observed, making to pick up the empty mugs dotted around.

Robert reached out a hand and stopped him, gently pulling him towards the stairs.

“What are you up to?” Aaron asked in amusement.

“It’s been a long day” Robert muttered, taking the stairs sideways as he led his fiance along “And I want you to myself for a few hours.”

Aaron grinned, taking the stairs two at a time as he followed Robert into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
